The Old and The New
by Kennett69
Summary: When Klaus leaves the Gilbert house, who does he find? What happens when he finds them? A surprising discovery leads to a tearful heartbreak. Pairings are Klaroline, Kennett, Stebekah, Delena, Mapril. 3


**Chapter 1**

**Elena's POV**

Dear Diary,

Jeremy is gone..and it is all my fault. I made everyone go looking for the cure, for me. I wanted to be human again, and that's how we got into this mess. Now I have no family left..because of me. I am selfish. I should never of brought any of them into this...look where it got them, I have nobody to take care of me anymore. I am still only 18, and I still need people to help me through this.

Damon said he would be here for me no matter what, but I know that he doesn't actually mean it. I can see the way he looks at Bonnie..I know she has feelings for him too. Damon wanted to find the cure for me, because I wanted it..Damon likes me as a human, and a vampire. Stefan on the other hand, wanted to find the cure because he wanted to make me human, because he doesn't like me as a vampire.

My brother's gone. My mom, and my dad are gone because of me. Alaric never even wanted to be in this anymore, but I managed to pull him back in and look where that got him. I shouldn't of brought Aunt Jenna into this, either. Isobel and John, my biological parents are gone too. That is everyone that I have ever loved, in my family. They're gone, because I was selfish enough to keep dating a vampire. They were killed, to protect me from vampires, and I just went ahead and started to date one. God...I am so...so..just, I have disapointed all of them.. I was supposed to take care of Jeremy, and now he's gone.

Love, Elena.

_I got a new diary today. This one is blood red, Damon says it matches my personality._ I closed my new diary, and put it on the table beside mine and Damon's bed. _I know that Damon told me to turn my humanity off, and I did..but, it doesn't feel that way. I don't feel anything, but I want to. I know I have to stay like this for a while._ I stand up, and go into the bathroom. I take my clothes off, and put them in the laundry bin. I turn the shower on, and put my hair up in a bun. I get into the shower, and I hear Stefan and Caroline talking downstairs.

**Caroline's POV**

I hear Elena start the shower. "Is she alright?" I ask Stefan. "I think so, but I'm not entirely sure, Caroline." "Did she say anything to Damon?" "I don't know, Damon is with Bonnie right now." I lift my eyebrows up at that. "Why are they together?" Stefan walked past me and went into the living room. "No clue, but they have been texting all day." I walk into the living room and grab a bottle of Bourbon off of the table with all the booze. "What are you doing?" Stefan asks me, as he sits down on the love seat. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Stefan raises his eyebrows and then says "Ahh...drinking your sorrows away. Caroline, are you okay?" I open the bottle, grab a glass and pour lots in. "To be honest...not really, Stefan. I miss Tyler, and I don't know if he's dead or not, and I'm so scared that Klaus will find him." "It'll be okay, Caroline. I promise." I look at Stefan, and smile. "Thanks, Stefan." I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"I'm home!" Damon shouts as he walks in the door. "Nobody cares!" I yell. "Blondie? What are you doing here?" he asks, coming into the living room. I hear Bonnie come in as well. "I'm here because, I honestly need to take a shower. There is vervain in the water still, and this is the only place besides The Mikaelsons that there is good water." I say, looking at Stefan. "Go ahead Caroline, we're practically family." I smile at that, and hear someone clearing their throat. I look over, and see Klaus standing in the doorway. My face drops. "What are you doing here, Klaus." I say. "I'm not chasing Tyler anymore." I stand up. "Really?" I ask, walking towards him. I pass Damon, and he grabs my arm. "Don't even think about it Blondie." He whispers in my ear. "Damon. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm." I say through gritted teeth. I look at Klaus, and see he is making a confused face. I use my vampire strength and manage to pull my arm away. "Hey...looks like someone is stocking up on the bunnies." Damon says, chuckling to himself. I look at Stefan, and he looks away. I continue to walk over to Klaus, and look at his face. "Yes, really." He whispers. "Why?" I ask, looking down towards the floor. "I want to show you, that I can show forgiveness." I snap my head up towards his face, again.

**Klaus's POV**

"I want to show you, that I can show forgiveness." Caroline snaps her head up to look at my face, again. "You would actually let Tyler live, even though he made you kill all of your hybrids?" Damon asks. I look over at him, and see he is standing with Bonnie. I nod my head, and look at Caroline. I reach for her hand, but Stefan uses his vampire speed to come over to us, and push her back. "Don't touch her." He says, making his veins show on his eyes. I snicker, and say "Caroline doesn't like decisions to be made for her, Stefan." I look past his shoulder and see Caroline trying to move away from Stefan. Stefan's eyes turn back to normal, and he looks sorry. He turns around to face Caroline, and apologizes. I walk over to her, and grab her hand softly. "Caroline, love..I want to show you something." She actually manages to smile, and says "Okay." I smile and I start to lead her out of the door, when Stefan says, "Caroline, you can come back whenever, we should all be here when you get back." "Okay, thanks Stef." I open the door, Caroline walks out first, I look back at all of them standing in the hallway, and walk out. I close the door, and follow Caroline to her car.

I drive us to my mansion. "I can't get over how big your house is." I get out of the car, vamp to her side and open her door for her. She smiles, and gets out. I close the car door, and catch up with her. "What do you have to show me?" She asks, walking up the steps. "It's a surprise love." I say, opening the door for her. We go inside, and go into the room where I keep all my paintings. "Seriously? You're bringing me here, again?" She laughs. _I love her laugh_, I thought. She looks at me, and says "Klaus!" I come out of my thoughts, and say "What?" She starts to laugh again, and I look at her confused. "You were staring at me for 5 minutes!" I open my mouth, and then close it again. "Really, love?" "Yeah...I was asking you what you wanted to show me, I even slapped you." She said. "What?! You slapped me?!" I yelled. I couldn't control my anger then, and I felt my eyes change. Caroline got scared, and vamped away. My eyes changed back, again. "Caroline! I didn't mean it love!"

**Stefan's POV**

After Caroline and Klaus left, Damon, Bonnie and I were in the living room still. "So, why are you guys together?" I asked, looking at them. Damon looked at Bonnie and she nodded. "Damon is protecting me, Stefan." "What? Okay, wait. I'm confused. Why do you need to be protected?" "Silas is manipulating me. Therefore, I need someone like Damon to protect me Stefan." Bonnie said. "I see. But, it seems like you guys have been..together, more.." Damon laughed. "Stefan, you have a very imaginative mind."

**Caroline's POV**

After Klaus yelled at me, I knew he wasn't joking. I decided that I had better get out of there right then, and fast. I vamped out of the painting room, and the next thing I knew I was in a closet. I shut the door, very quietly. I looked around, and saw that there was towels, blankets, shirts, pants, shoes, there was a guitar, a mop, a broom, and a stereo. _Why would there be a guitar, and a stereo in a closet?_, I thought. "Caroline! I didn't mean it love!" I heard Klaus yell. I covered my mouth, to try and stop me from making any noise. I sat against the wall, and felt something prick my arm. I looked at my arm, and seen a needle in it. "Ow" I whispered, so quietly that not even a mouse 2 inches away from me could hear. I grabbed the needle and took it out, drawing quite a few drops of blood. "Love, why are you bleeding? I can smell it from here." Klaus said, not sounding far away, at all. "Something pricked my arm..." I whispered, knowing he would hear me. The closet door opened, and there stood Mr. Big Bad Hybrid. He reached out his hand, and I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

He brought me to which I presumed was his room, and vamped to the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth. He sat down beside me on the bed, and gently dabbed the little wee prick on my arm, that was now gushing blood. "Love, there was werewolf blood in there." He said, looking at the prick. "What does that mean, Klaus?" I ask him. "I seen a boy, a little bit older than 12 get werewolf blood into a cut, love. He managed to change into a werewolf, how, I do not know, but he did. I give you my word." He said, looking quizzical. I sighed. "That isn't that big of a deal, Klaus. I would be a hybrid, and by the looks of that prick, I have nothing to be afraid about." Klaus got up, fixed his jacket, and went to bring the cloth back to the bathroom.

When he came out, he grabbed something from one of the dressers, and handed it to me. It was the bracelet that I threw on the ground after I told him off, the night of the Mikaelson Ball. I gasped, and remembered how beautiful it was. Klaus smiled, and said "I'm glad you still like it, Caroline." I looked up at his face, and looked at him in awe, over the fact that he actually called me Caroline, and not love. "Yes, it is beautiful Klaus. Thank you." I said taking it from him. "Can I put it on you?" "Yes." Klaus came and sat beside me again, putting the bracelet around my wrist. I smiled at him, and then his face fell. "You will never love me, the same way as I love you, Caroline." He said, running his hand through his hair. I was shocked that he would actually say that. "Klaus, you know I love Tyler." I said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I know, Caroline...but, I have to tell you something." Klaus looked at me, and said "I found Tyler, before I came to tell you I wasn't going to chase him anymore. When I found him, he was with Hayley. They were in a hotel, and they were having sex. I asked him, not politely either, what he was doing. He told me that he needed to have sex, so I made her stand up, and put clothes on. I noticed that her belly has gotten bigger." I got so angry at that, that my eyes changed. "Oh my god." Klaus said. He walked over to me, and brought his hands to the veins underneath my eyes. "What?" I ask him. "When your eyes change...it's the most beautiful thing, that I have ever seen, Caroline." Klaus whispered. I open my mouth to say thank you, when someone crashed through the front door downstairs.

Klaus vamped downstairs, with me as well. I was behind Klaus, holding onto his arms. I could feel him tense up. I seen Rebekah, and some other dude fighting on the floor. "Rebekah! Who is this!?" Klaus yelled. The unknown person stood up, and I fainted.

**Klaus's POV**

"KOL!?" I yelled, running in human speed over to my supposed dead brother. I hugged him, and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. "He came out of nowhere Nik..I was still on the island, and he was just there." Rebekah said, crying. "Brother, you're squishing me." Kol said. I let go of him, and walked over to Rebekah and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're still alive sister." She pointed to something behind me, and I remembered Caroline was still here. I turned around, and she was lying on the ground, shaking. I vamped over to her, and said "Caroline, sweetheart...wake up..wake up..please." Rebekah went around to the other side of her, and looked at me. Kol came up beside me, and said "Is she dying?" I shook my head. I remembered the werewolf blood. _She must be changing_, I thought. "Rebekah, Kol...she was injected with werewolf blood..I think she's turning into a werewolf." Rebekah sighed, and Kol chuckled. "Looks like you will have a real true soul mate, brother." He said. "Shut up." I said, lifting her up. "Let's get her onto the couch, shall we?" I said. They nodded, and followed me when I started walking into the living room. I gently put her down onto the couch and told my siblings to stay with her, while I called her "gang".

**Bonnie's POV**

"What?!" I yelled into the phone. "Calm down, witch. She's fine, but she is turning into a hybrid." I dropped the phone, and Damon used his vampire speed to come over to me. "Are you alright, Bonnie?" He asked me, I nodded, shakily. Damon picked up the phone and said "Who is this?" "Oh. What do you want with Bonnie?" "Seriously? Alright. I will get everyone, and come over there. Goodbye." Damon ended the call, and hugged me. "It's going to be alright, Bonnie." Damon walked away, and I sat on the couch. Elena, Damon and Stefan came into the room, all looking concerned. "Let's go" I said.

**Elena's POV**

"Caroline's turning into a HYBRID?" Stefan yelled. "Yes, Stefan. It's alright though.." "How is that alright?! How is she even a werewolf?" Stefan yelled. "Stop it! Just STOP!" I yelled, standing up. They all looked at me, and Damon said "Well...I guess we should go over there." I nodded, and walked out the front door.

**Caroline's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, and seen Klaus sitting by the fire, staring into it like it was a woman he was very much in love with. "Ow...my head hurts." I said, thinking aloud. Klaus turned and looked at me. "Well it should, considering you are now a hybrid, Caroline." Someone said, from behind me. I sat up, and noticed I was on the couch. I turned my head, and seen Kol walking into the room, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. _Wow.._I thought. "Wait..did you just say "Hybrid"?" I asked, realizing I am a hybrid. "Yes, love..when you fainted, it must of triggered something. You were shaking, and I carried you into the living room." Klaus said, sitting down on a chair, across from me. I frowned. "I'm a hybrid?" "Yes." He said, reaching out to rub my leg. I let him, because I didn't feel okay. I put my hand on his, and he smiled. Just then, we all heard a few knocks on the door. "I'll get it!" Rebekah yelled. "Oh. It's you." I heard her say. Rebekah came into the living room, with Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena behind her.

"So, what you're telling us is that Caroline is a hybrid now?" Bonnie asked, after Klaus told them everything that happened. "Yes, beautiful." Kol said. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Klaus was now sitting beside me, with Elena on the other side of me. Klaus put his arm around my neck, and pulled me closer to him. I tensed up for a moment, but realized he must be trying to make me feel better. I leaned into him, and Stefan gave me a "What are you doing?" look. I chuckled. "What's so funny, love?" Klaus whispered. "Nothing." I said. "Kol...I need to tell you something." Elena said, causing everyone to look at her. "What is it then, darling?" Kol replied. "We went to find the cure. When we got into this cave, Katherine used Jeremy to get Silas to unfreeze. Silas killed Jeremy, and now he is roaming Earth, once again." Kol vamped over to her, and said "He did what?!" "Kol, it's alright..I think I can bring him back." Bonnie said. Kol sat down again, this time beside Bonnie. He asked her how, and she explained everything to him.

"NO." Everyone said. "Come on guys, we can bring back all of the people we have lost!" "But, we will also be bringing back millions of others too, Bonnie!" Stefan said. "He's right, sweetheart. We can't..I'm sorry." Kol said, taking her hand in his. Bonnie pulled her hand away. I started to cry. "What is it love, what's the matter?" Klaus asked me, concerned. "It's just that...I'm going to miss Jeremy..and everyone that we lost..like my dad, and Jenna, Alaric." Just after I said that, Bonnie broke down, and started to freak out. "If we can't...bring...Jeremy back...I'm never...going to see..him...again..." Bonnie managed to say, while crying. Kol was hugging her, telling her it was going to be alright. "Caroline love..you need to turn." Klaus said. "There is NO way in HELL, I am going to turn into a wolf!" I yelled, standing up. "Caroline, you need to..we need to know if you are actually a hybrid." Damon said. "FINE."

I went outside, and sat on my knees in the grass. Klaus was kneeling beside me, telling me what to do. "Just focus love, you need to focus on changing." I focused, super hard. "Arghh...Ow..it hurts...no...too much...pain..." I yelled, while turning into a wolf. After I was done transforming, it felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes. "Caroline, turn back." I changed back, and noticed I was naked. "Klaus! You need to look away!" I said, covering up my breasts. He chuckled. "Okay..okay.." he said, turning around. Bonnie came outside and brought me a blanket. I took it, and covered myself. "Klaus, can you bring me upstairs to your room? I need to sleep. I really don't want to go home tonight." Klaus smiled and said yeah. He came over to me, picked me up and carried me upstairs.

**Kol's POV**

_When I first saw Bonnie...it was like looking at an angel. She is the most beautiful girl, I have ever laid eyes on._ I went into the kitchen, and saw Bonnie sitting at the island, crying. "Darling, there's no need for tears. I'm going to miss him too. He was my mate." I said, walking over to her. I sat down beside her, and started to rub her back. She sat up slowly, and rubbed the tears off of her eyes. She moved in slowly, and hugged me. I was shocked, _why would she hug me?_ I hugged her back, feeling like I was in heaven. Just then Rebekah walked in. "Get a room you two." She said, opening the fridge. I chuckled and said okay. I picked Bonnie up, and vamped us to my room. Bonnie said "Why are we in your room, Kol?" I dropped her on my bed. "You need to sleep, Bonnie. You've been through a lot today." She nodded, and climbed underneath the covers. I was going to leave the room when she said "Can you stay with me?" I looked at her, and simply said of course. I sat on the bed, and leaned against the head board. She layed against my chest, and I put my arms around her. "You're really nice, Kol." She said, looking up at me. "I have never been mean, Bonnie. Only when people threaten me, or anyone in my family." She sat up, and kissed me. I widened my eyes in complete shock, and then leaned in to the kiss. Bonnie broke the kiss and layed back down. "Goodnight, Kol." I smiled, and touched my lips. "Goodnight, beautiful Bonnie." I layed down too, and went to sleep.

**Klaus's POV**

I carried Caroline upstairs to my bedroom, and layed her down on my bed. I lifted the covers up, so that they were right over her beautiful breasts. Caroline had already fallen asleep, and I wasn't tired just yet. I decided to go downstairs...I quietly opened the bedroom door, and left. I was walking down the hallway when I heard Kol say "Goodnight, beautiful Bonnie." I chuckled._ I knew that Kol would fall immediately for the witch. He loves Bennett witches._ I walked down the stairs, and seen Elena sleeping on Damon, while he was asleep on the couch, and Stefan beside Damon...staring into the fire. "What's the matter, Rippah?" Stefan kept staring into the fire, and I knew something was bothering him.

"When Elena burnt her house down..it was like she burnt the chapter in her life when she was happy...happy with...me." _I understood..it was like Elena doesn't want to remember that time with Stefan._ I sat down in the chair across from the three of them, and layed back. "Stefan, you don't really need Elena anymore. Rebekah talks about the time you guys had, and it seems like she likes you..a lot, again." Stefan turned and looked at me, and then at Elena. "I know that she doesn't love me..and that I don't love her like I used to..but..she needs to be protected." I rolled my eyes. "Rebekah is..I love her, Klaus." I smiled, and heard Rebekah squealing upstairs in delight.

**Rebekah's POV**

_I was listening in on everybody in the house. I heard Kol and Bonnie in his bedroom..and I heard Nik bring Caroline into his. I heard Nik go downstairs, and start talking to Stefan. They were talking about Elena..and then..._ "Rebekah is...I love her, Klaus."_ ME!?_ I stood up, and started to smile and laugh, and ...squeal. I vamped downstairs and before Nik or Stefan could see me, I grabbed Stefan and kissed him. I heard Nik sigh, and exit the room. Stefan had his arms around me, and vamped us to my room, upstairs.


End file.
